


Cover art for the Podfic 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the Podfic of 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)', story by MojoFlower and podfic by consulting_smartass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for the Podfic 'Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light in)'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224838) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



> Here's my first ever cover art for a podfic. MojoFlower's story is beyond WONDERFUL. It's absolutely amazing. And then to have it brought so wonderfully to life by consulting_smartass, who very well may be one of the single best podfic readers out there... well, it makes for a truly magical listening experience.
> 
> Here's to you both!


End file.
